


Just Another Night I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder finds a late night visitor in his apartment, and things happen.  Basically a PWP





	Just Another Night I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Just Another Night by T. Rose

Title: Just Another Night  
Author: T. Rose  
Date: 12/99  
E-mail Address:   
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: sort of M/K you'll understand when you read it.  
Category: slight crossover, X-Files/Highlander  
Archive: yes, just let me know where.  
Disclaimer: X-Files belongs to Chris Carter, Fox, and 1013 Productions, Highlander belongs to Panzer/Davis and I don't know who else.  
Summary: Mulder finds a late night visitor in his apartment, and things happen. Basically a PWP  
Beta: Nadine pointed a few things out, all remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

Just Another Night

I sensed another presense the moment I stepped through my door. I was in the process of grabbing my gun, when I heard the cocking of a gun just to my left.

"Get rid of the weapon, Mulder." A voice rasped into my ear.

I recognized the owner of the voice immediately. "Krycek?!" I exclaimed. "Now what? Another rebel prisoner? Some important mission that only I can carry out?" I set my weapon onto the floor and stepped away from it.

"Drop to your knees," my captor demanded, "hands clasped behind your head."

//O.K. This is different.// I obeyed, wondering where this was headed.

He removed the pistol I kept near my ankle, and then did an overly thorough search of my body. I couldn't hide the shudder that travelled through me, when his hand touched my groin. I could feel my face heat, when he chuckled, and returned to squeeze the growing bulge gently.

"What do you want?" I couldn't help pushing into the pressure of that hand.

"I want to spend some time with my favorite FBI agent." The unseen smirk was evident in his tone as he squeezed again. "And I think you want that, too."

I groaned, unable to prevent myself from jerking forward into his touch again. "Stop it, Krycek." I tried for tough, but instead it came out sounding pathetically needy.

"I don't think so." My beautiful captor began to undo my belt. "I think you've wanted this for as long as I have." He pulled my pants down to my knees. "You move, and I'll shoot you." He stepped away, gun still in his hand.

I knelt there shivering with my hands clasped behind my head. I blinked as a lamp was turned on, the dim light revealing very little.

"Geez Mulder. Why bother putting a light bulb in if you don't want to see anything?" He complained, as he returned to me.

//What should I say to that?// I kept quiet.

I noticed the gun was now sitting next to the lamp. //Now I get it..//Before I could decide what to do, if anything, he snapped his fingers, regaining my attention. I focused on his eyes. I could practically get lost in them, cliched as that sounds. He'd always had such beautiful eyes, with the longest lashes. Of course, there was no way in hell I'd ever tell him this. He was already aware of his beauty, and hardly needed me stroking his ego.

When he kissed me, I resisted for about 3 milli-seconds, before I opened my mouth and let his tongue claim me. Without intending to, my arms moved to embrace him.

I tasted wine on his breath and vaguely wondered if I'd had any in the apartment, before he got here.

He began to unbutton my shirt, still kissing me. When the need for air seperated us, he removed the shirt and suit jacket at the same time. Then he leaned forward and took one of my nipples between his teeth.

"Oh God." I heard myself whimper, any thought of struggle long gone. All I wanted now was for this man to fuck me, and soon!

I stroked his back, unable to concentrate on doing more, as he nipped and then soothed my nipples with his tongue. I felt bereft when he pulled away. "Up you go." He took hold of my hair and pulled me into a standing position.

I winced, but it hardly did anything to lessen my arousal. My pants slid to my ankles and I removed them along with my shoes self-consciously.

He waited without speaking until I stood naked before him. Then he smiled. It wasn't that annoying smirk this time, but a real smile. The kind that got my stomach doing somersaults. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. Nearly impossible, what with the way he was radiating sexual energy and all.

"Very nice, Mulder." His hand reached out to caress my cock. He ran finger along the length and I gasped.

//God, please don't let me come yet. It's too soon!// I prayed to the God I wasn't sure even existed. He began to kiss me again, his tongue claiming my mouth. I returned the kiss desperately. I wondered how I could want this man so much. He was simply acting out a part... I quickly banished this thought from my mind, determined to accept this for what it appeared to be, not what it was.

His hand moved to caress my ass, squeezing and kneading it. "Bedroom. I've got plans for this evening." He muttered against my lips. He kissed me again, even as he led me to the seldom used room.

He broke away and opened the door, gently pushing me backwards into the room. I was so focused on him that it took me a few moments to realize the room was lit with candles. Shadows danced against the walls. I stood there staring, until he took my hand and pulled me to the bed. //Must have spent an hour just cleaning the place.//

He kissed me again, a short but hard claiming of the lips. "Lay down." He nipped my ear.

I practically fell onto the mattress, before I lay down, wondering a little nervously what was next. I felt a shiver go through me, as I watched my captor //was he still my captor, if he no longer held a gun on me?// and waited for his next move.

The smile on his lips did nothing to lessen my tension, as he stood there gazing down at me.

"Relax." He lowered his body until he sat next to me. He laid a hand on my belly and moved it upwards, lightly pinching a nipple smiling when I gasped. He trailed his fingers up to my shoulder and then over my arm, past my elbow, finally grasping my hand. My skin tingled, everywhere he touched it. I didn't resist when he pulled my arm above my head to the bedboard. felt something close around my wrist and then heard the unmistakeable click of handcuffs. He took my other wrist and did the same to it. I didn't bother fighting him, though my hand just itched to smack the smirk off of his face. I'd already given this round to him, though, so all I could do was wait and see what he'd planned next.

He left my side only long enough to strip, before he returned to straddle me. He positioned himself so that his own erection was pressed firmly into my belly. I envied his self-control. He leaned down to kiss me again, teasing me with just a quick taste before he inched down to lick my neck. I couldn't hold back a sharp cry when he bit me. Then he soothed it with his tongue, the pain and pleasure intermingling as he proceeded to mark me.

My eyes rolled back, my fists clenching helplessly against the headboard. When he was satisfied, he moved to tease my nipples again. He licked one and then the other, his tongue leaving a moist trail between the two. I moaned, writhing frantically beneath him. When he stopped, I looked down to find him watching me. I heard myself whimper.

"You like that?" He grinned and began to inch down again, licking and biting my skin, as I twisted and bucked beneath him. When he was directly level with my swollen and leaking cock, he licked his lips. I was pleading with him not to stop, when he grinned.

"What do you want, Mulder?" He licked off a drop of pre-cum from the tip.

"Krycek...Alex, please suck me." I arched up off the bed, begging him with actions as well as words.

He nodded, and without any more coaxing he swallowed it deep into his throat.

I screamed.

The bastard grinned, never varying the rythm he'd established as he reached out for the tube from the nightstand. I spread my legs for him as begged him to "Do it, already." He inserted first one slicked finger and then another. My hands were twisted to grip the headboard, and I no longer had any coherent thought left. When he finally returned with 3 fingers, and angled his reach just so, I screamed again. I arched up and came down his throat. He sucked me dry, and then moved to prepare himself.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, once he'd entered me, and he released a groan of pleasure. He paused to gain control, before he finally began to move. I felt myself becoming hard again; and noticing this, with self-satisfied smirk, he wrapped a hand around my erection, jerking me off in time with his own thrusts. He came with a shout, and I followed, soon after.

He moved off of me and grabbed a towel from the floor to wipe us off, before collapsing back onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around my waist and lay there, gasping for breath.

I waited a few moments before I cleared my throat. "Babe, can you unlock these?" I pulled on the cuffs.

He groaned softly, and felt around the bed table for the keys. Without looking, he grabbed them and freed my wrists. Then with a sigh, he lay down again, his head resting on my chest.

I pet the soft hair back from his flushed face, watching the shadows play against the walls for awhile. "There are easier ways of getting me handcuffed to a bed then pretending to be Alex Krycek, Cory." I fell asleep listening to my lovers' laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

* * *

 

Title: Sequel: Just Another Night  
Author: T. Rose  
Date:3.17.00  
Pairing: M/K  
Fandom: X-Files/ Highlander  
Rating: NC-17, slash  
Disclaimers: X-Files belongs to Chris Carter, Fox and 1013 Productions,   
Highlander belongs to Panzer/Davis  
Spoilers: Terma, and I think Paperclip  
Series/Sequel: This is a sequel to my original story 'Just Another Night'.  
Archive: Anywhere  
Feedback:   
Website addy: http://trelarose.tripod.com  
Summary: Mulder seduces Alex and then Cory comes back. This is a PWP. It's sort of a wip, because if anyone wants to know what happens next, I'll write it.  
Notes: This is my attempt at responding to the Feb. challenge on RatB.

* * *

Sequel -- Just Another Night

The phone was ringing as Mulder raced into his office in the FBI office. He was out of breath as he grabbed it off the hook. "Mulder."

"Hello Mulder."

The week before, Cory Raines had told him he had a job to pull off in New Hampshire. So when Mulder heard his voice, he smiled and plopped down into his chair, lifting his feet up onto his desk. "Hey babe. What's up?"

"Huh?"

"You planning to come over tonight?" Mulder grinned as he began plotting his retribution for the handcuffs from the week before.

"You want me to?" The voice was disbelieving and confused.

Mulder lounged back into his chair to observe Scully as she stepped in the room glancing at her watch. "Of course I do. Look, Scully just walked in so I can't talk. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Great." Chuckling, Mulder hung up.

Scully raised a brow and directed a glance at the phone and then at Mulder. "Who was that?"

An evil grin was pasted on Mulder's face. "Cory's back in town."

Scully regarded him wryly. "The man that looks like Krycek?"

Mulder's hazel eyes sparkled with good humor as he nodded.

Not wanting to hear about his plans for that evening, she glanced at her watch pointedly. "We have a meeting with Skinner in ten minutes."

**************************

Scully watched Mulder as he prepared to leave. "You aren't staying late tonight?"

"With Cory waiting for me at the apartment?" Scornfully, Mulder shook his head.

"Have you ever considered what Alex will do if he ever finds out about Cory?"

Mulder didn't even pretend to be concerned. "Shoot him, maybe?" He held her jacket out for her.

Scully twisted her head around to get a better look at him. "You think he'd shoot *only* Cory?" She sounded incredulous as she pushed her arms into the sleeves.

He shrugged. "He wouldn't shoot me; he'd leave that to you."

Scully just quirked an eyebrow at him. "You'll thank me someday for saving his life." She buttoned up her jacket and pulled on her gloves.

Grabbing his own jacket, Mulder snorted. "Yeah, someday in the waaay far-off future."

"Don't make it too far into the future. What with the alien invasion and all, there might not be enough time to enjoy each other if you wait too long. I think you'd better get prepared to tell him really soon." Scully offered a small salute and left the office with Mulder right behind her.

Unconcerned with Scully's warning, Mulder grinned as he walked through the parking garage. Cory had been in control of last weeks tryst, but now it was his turn.

                                          Chapter

When Mulder entered his apartment, he saw his mischievous lover standing beside the couch, uncharacterestically fidgety.

"Hey babe. Get your ass on over here." Mulder greeted him as he removed his trench and draped it over a chair.

Alex's eyes narrowed at the casual demand, but he obeyed, and watched Mulder warily as he slowly approached.

Smiling at him, Mulder pulled him close and nuzzled into his neck. "I'm glad you made it." He didn't see the shock on his partner's face when he nipped an elfin shaped ear.

//What the hell is going on here?// Alex's cock jumped unexpectedly and he moved to return Mulder's embrace. //Who cares? Just go with it.//

He raised his good arm to pet Mulder's silky chestnut hair. "Me too."

When Mulder began sucking on the juncture between collarbone and shoulder, Alex's eyes rolled back and his hips jerked into Mulder's as a jolt of desire spread through his body.

Keeping him safely encased within his arms, Mulder led the way to the bedroom. Alex whimpered when Mulder finally let him go in favor of undressing him.

Mulder began working on the fastening at his pants. "Too many clothes," he murmured and knelt to remove Alex's shoes, before he pulled them off.

Bemused by all of Mulder's attention, Alex watched through hooded eyes, and said nothing as he allowed Mulder to do as he wanted.

While on his knees, Mulder couldn't resist tasting the swollen and rigid cock into his mouth. He smiled when he heard his partner gasp in shock. As he rolled his tongue around the weeping cock he enjoyed the salty flavor. Wanting him desperate and out of control, Mulder pulled away and rose to stand when his lover began whimpering with need.

Wanting to think, Alex fought for control; but all logic fled in a haze of desire when Mulder raised his shirt just far enough so he could trail a moist line from his belly to his nipples. He was unable to prevent himself from thrusting his hips forward desperately as Mulder moved a hand down to his groin and lightly traced a finger over his shaft. "God! Please Mulder."

"Uh-uh. Not yet, beautiful one." Mulder gripped the cock at its base to prevent him from coming, surprised by his lover's responsiveness.

Alex pleaded desperately. "Please Mulder. Don't tease me like this. Let me..."

"No." Mulder broke off all contact; except at his cock; until his lover was gasping with the effort of calming himself and nodding his acquiescence.

Alex didn't argue when he was pushed back against the bed and sat down with Mulder still controlling him. His eyes widened when he recognized the contraption that Mulder dug out from between the mattresses. //Oh God, no!// Ignoring his frantic pleas, Mulder smiled with anticipation as he laced the straps around the rigid shaft. With that taken care of, Mulder moved to continue undressing him.

Mulder gave him a contemplative look. "Where was I?" He reached for Alex's sweatshirt and pulled it off slowly-- exposing the bare skin to his view as he bent in to tease the taut nipples.

It wasn't until now that he realized this wasn't Cory. He hid his shock well as he took care not to hurt the man while he pulled the shirt off over the prosthetic and straps. //This is Alex Krycek you're teasing here!// Never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined this becoming a reality. Both Cory and Scully enjoyed teasing him about his preferences, and it didn't occur to him to think Scully might have been serious. He should have listened more closely.

Sensing Mulder's hesitation, Alex froze and stared up at him through slitted eyes that had lost their glaze of lust as he waited for Mulder to come to his senses and reject him.

Instead, Mulder gently caressed the scarred stump and didn't stop until he reached the prosthetic. "Do you want this on?" He kept his expression blank and asked the question as if it were one he used often.

Relaxing, Alex shook his head in relief. He couldn't believe Mulder still wanted him. He had always thought Mulder was one of those people that would want his lovers as perfect as he was.

Mulder's face was tense with concentration as he worked the straps open and removed the false arm, setting it aside carefully.

Alex stared at him, his dark green eyes sparkling with need, waiting to see what Mulder would do next.

Mulder stepped back to look at his 'new' lover and smiled. He gently urged Alex to lay down on the bed and covered him with his own body. "You are so beautiful." He had yet to kiss the young man, so he decided to correct that oversite immediately.

Alex came to life as soon as Mulder's lips touched his. He began to struggle with Mulder's pants, relieved when Mulder moved to help remove them without breaking off the kiss.

The need for air forced them apart and Mulder used the time to remove his shirt. Then he knelt down and took Alex's hard and weeping cock into his mouth. He shook his head from side to side while his arm clutched at Mulder's shoulder, trying to pull him closer. With his cock still restrained by the strips of leather, he couldn't get relief, and he began pleading desperately with Mulder to hurry up and fuck him.

Mulder used some lube to slick up his fingers and he sucked the man's cock down his throat as far as he could while he prepared the man's tight channel.

"Please Fox, let me come, please, please. I need you... God please, Fox." Alex was babbling now, pleading-- unable to come with the restraints and sure he'd explode soon if he couldn't.

Mulder moved away to prepare his own cock and positioned himself above Alex, looking down into the flushed and sweating face of his beautiful ex-partner. He pushed into the tight heat slowly, stopping at first to give Alex and himself time to adjust and then continued until he was deep inside, joined with each other as much as was humanly possible.

Alex groaned. "God yes..." He made a small sound of need and Mulder finally began to move, thrusting in slowly and steadily increasing his speed until finally he was ramming into him. His hand on Alex's cock brought about a loud whine. When he felt his own balls tightening he looked down at Alex. "You ready babe?"

"Yes!" Alex's teeth were clenched tightly and he wanted to scream in need.

Quickly, Mulder removed the restraints, and Alex yelled out Mulder's name as his seed splattered against their bellies. The shudders and tightening of Alex's muscles as they spasmed around Mulder's cock brought him off moments later. He shouted out Alex's name as he came, and landed on top of him in exhaustion. Alex wrapped his arm around his back and pulled him even closer, falling asleep almost immediately.

Mulder rested with him only until he got his breath back. Knowing that if they didn't get cleaned up they'd be painfully stuck together in the morning, so he got up to get a towel.

Alex moaned, but didn't awaken as Mulder was cleaning them off. Mulder lay down again and fell asleep with Alex clutched close to him.

He awoke to the sensation of another presense in the room. Alex still lay with his head resting on his chest, his arm curled over Mulder's stomach. Mulder's eyes flew open when he heard the Cory's amused voice.

"Well, well, well. While I'm away the Fox does play... with a rat," Cory drawled as he took in the scene.

That was when Alex awoke. "Who are you?" His eyes began searching the darkened room for his prosthetic and weapons.

"Cory Raines. I'm assuming you're Alex Krycek. Unless there are more than the two of us?" He looked at Mulder for a response.

In response Mulder growled irritably. "Be nice Cory."

Cory approached the bed as he mumbled an insincere apology.

Watching him warily, Alex trembled with confusion and suspicion.

Cory reached out a hand to brush back a lock of hair that fell in Alex's eye. "Well, I can't find fault with your taste."

Angrily, Alex pulled away from him and turned to glare at Mulder. "You thought I was this guy. I should have suspected something when you didn't try hitting me-- or berating me for all my sins. I hope I measured up." He moved to get out of the bed.

"Uh-uh-uh." Cory pushed Alex back against the headboard, one hand on each shoulder.

Alex's eyes were practically black with anger as he turned his glare onto Cory. "Let me go!"

Mulder spoke up then. "Don't leave me, Alex." Reaching out and taking hold of Alex's chin, he encouraged his ex- //future// partner to face him. "I need you." Leaning in, he brushed his lips against Alex's.

Alex fell into the kiss for a moment, before remembering what was happening and pulled away.

"Sure, for whenever *Cory* isn't here."

Cory decided it was time to straighten out a few of Krycek's misconceptions. "Huh? No way, man. There's nothing serious between Fox and me. We just enjoy each other when we're in the same town."

Alex glared at him with narrowed eyes. "How long have you two known each other?"

"I dunno-- a few years?" Cory looked at Mulder and shrugged.

Remembering his trip to England and the trip back in time, Mulder nodded.

Cory grinned as he recalled their meeting. "He thought I was you until I convinced him I wasn't." Absently he began to rub Alex's shoulder's.

Alex was surprised to see Mulder watching them with interest.

To be continued...??????

\------------------------------------------------------


End file.
